Kingdom Hearts II: Return of Ansem
by VenomBat22
Summary: Upon vanquishing Yevon, the three Keyblade Warriors: Ken, Alex, and Sarah, return to Disney Castle to learn that Ansem has been turned into a Heartless and that it causing havoc among the Worlds. They set out to new Worlds to destroy the threat
1. Chapter 1 - Disney Castle

Chapter 1 - Disney Castle Part 1

Returning to the Disney Castle was like coming back to an old home that you missed. Ken, Alex, and Sarah, the chosen Keyblade wielders, had returned to the place where their previous journey had begun. Walking through the gates, they came upon a grassy area with hedges shaped in different people from the town.

In front of them was a small castle type of entrance that led underground, but that wasn't what caught their attention. What caught their attention, was the the knight and wizard sleeping on the grass near the entrance. They all laughed as they watched some old friends of theirs sleep away. Donald Duck and Goofy slept soundly, oblivious to who was in front of them.

"Ya wanna screw with them?" asked Ken. Sarah nodded as he whispered into his ear, making her laugh.

"Ken, you are despicable!" she laughed. "I like it."

"What?" wondered Alex.

"Watch this." said Sarah as she drew her Keyblade, the very weapon that helped in the final fight against Yevon. She rose it up and chuckled. "Thunder!"

A lightning bolt shined down from above and hit Donald and Goofy, sending them feet back and obviously waking them up. The trio laughed hysterically as the two characters were dazed. Donald was on his stomach and attempting to get up.

"Hey!" shouted Donald. "What's the big idea?!"

"Gawrsh Donald, that was shocking." said Goofy, who was holding his head.

"Who ever did that is going to get a taste of my almighty-"

"Donald Magic?" asked Ken, who still continued to laugh. Donald and Goofy turned to see the trio standing there.

"Ken! Sarah, Alex!" cheered Donald as he ran over and hugged each of the trio. Goofy soon joined and greeted them.

"Gawrsh, we didn't know you guys would be coming back."

"The King sent us a letter saying he needed our help." said Alex. "Where is he?"

"Not here." said Donald. "Queen Minnie should know where he is. To the library!"

It didn't take long for the group to reach the library, where they saw Queen Minnie, Daisy, and Max standing around and talking. Donald and Goofy stood before the Queen and saluted.

"Your Majesty Queen Minnie, we present Ken, Alex, and Sarah! They have returned!" said Donald.

"Hey there!" said Ken. "Where's the King?" Donald kicked him in the leg, causing him to bend over in pain.

"Please excuse him your Majesty."

"It's fine." said Queen Minnie happily. "It's so good to see you three again. Speaking for myself, I must thank you for destroying that Yevon and saving the Worlds."

"Of course, your highness." said Sarah as she curtseyed. "But the King wrote to us and said that Ansem's heart was taken and his Heartless is causing havoc."

"Yes, he told us all about it. That's what worries me. He hasn't been around for a few weeks and I'm worried."

"Any idea where he could be?" asked Alex. Queen Minnie shook her head.

The doors to the library flew open and the Gummi Ship workers Chip and Dale came it frantic with worry.

"Queen Minnie!" shrieked Chip. "The town! It's under attack!"

"By who?" asked Minnie.

"Pete! Pete!"

"Pete?!" asked Donald and Goofy in shock.

"Who?" asked Sarah.

"Goodness..." said a worried Minnie. "Pete is an old adversary of the King and all of us. He was exiled years ago and forbidden to return."

"He must have a good reason for being back then." said Ken.

"I'm afraid he has some kind of weapon that'll destroy the castle."

"He doesn't! No way!" yelled Dale. "I saw his company! Some black monsters with yellow eyes! They were attacking Horace and the other townsfolk!"

"Yellow eyes..." said Ken to himself. "Heartless!"

"But why would Pete be around Heartless?" wondered Goofy.

"Yeah, the guy isn't smart enough to tie his own shoes." said Donald.

"Don't worry, we'll handle it!" said Sarah.

"We'll come too!" said Donald as he and Goofy ran out of the library and toward the town.

"Stay here your highness. We'll handle this!" said Ken as the trio ran out as well and out of the castle.

When they got to town, all kinds of characters were running around, scared out of their minds. Chickens, Horses, and all kinds of animals were ducking for cover as Goofy and Donald were fighting Heartless. The trio went to join, but the Heartless vanished and a big cat like character came out of the corner and he was wearing a blue armor type of suit. He looked at Donald and Goofy as the trio joined them.

"What are you two nimrods doing here?!"

"We live here! What are YOU doing here?" asked Donald.

"For your information Duck, I'm going around to a bunch of different Worlds and building an army of Heartless."

"Heartless?!" shouted Alex.

"That's right. They're the things that come out of the darkness in folks' hearts."

"We know that Pete." said Goofy. "Why'd you come back after being exiled?"

"Ya wanna know why eh? Why, Ansem gave me the power to control Heartless. With an army by his side, we'll destroy everything!"

"Ansem?" chuckled Ken.

"Yeah, the old guy who was allied with that Yevon fella. Man, what I wouldn't give to meet him."

"Yevon... huh." the trio began to laugh.

"What's so funny? Yevon is mighty, strong, an-"

"He's toast." chuckled Alex.

"What do ya mean?"

"We destroyed him months ago." said Sarah.

"You! So you're the wise guys that destroyed the Master of Darkness!"

"Maybe..." smirked Ken.

"That's it!" yelled Pete, who was mighty angry. "Heartless, attack!"

Emerging from the ground, the Shadow Heartless appeared and listened to Pete. The trio drew their Keyblades and attacked. In no time, the last of the Shadow Heartless were gone and Pete was even more angry.

"I'll get you! Mark my words, I'll get you!" he said before running off. The trio calmed down and saw Queen Minnie, Daisy, and the others joining them.

"Ken. Alex. Sarah. I must thank you for stopping Pete. He has been troublesome for a long time."

"Piece of cake your highness." said Ken.

"Here, the King wanted me to give you this once you were ready to start your new quest."

"Finding Ansem's Heartless?"

"Yes," she handed him a Warp Gummi. "It'll take you to a new set of Worlds, maybe even some familiar ones." Ken took it.

"Thanks your Majesty. Ready guys?" he asked Alex and Sarah. They both nodded and looked up at the skies.

"GUMMI!" they shouted. Instantly, they vanished and appeared in their familiar Gummi Ship.

Inserting the Warp Gummi into the slot, the bolted off through the universe, eager to start their new journey. Before long, they appeared at a World that looked like a medieval theme. They saw a castle, some woods, and a small town. Nodding to each other, they landed, wondering what this World held for them.


	2. Chapter 2 - Magical Castle Part 1

Chapter 2 - Magical Castle Part 1

Walking around, the three came to the back gates of a run down castle with a rickety old tower in the back. The entire structure of the tower plus castle was appalling. They highly doubted anyone lived there. Their thought of the castle being abandoned was shortly disproved as they saw an old fat man hoisting a young man, maybe in his twenties onto a horse while a small ten year old boy was readying some kind of contraption that resembled one of those jousters.

"Remember, stay forward and stay on target! You keep losing your grip!" shouted the old man.

"Look Dad, I got it." said the young man as he put on a helmet. The three thought they might be friendly, so they walked forward.

"Hi there!" said Sarah. The two looked at the trio with curiosity.

"Who are you?" asked the old man loudly.

"Sarah. These are my friends Alex and Ken."

"Well," he coughed. "I am the ruler of this prestigious castle. This here is my son Kay, a sure contender for winning the Jousting competition and becoming King! Wart, get over here!" the small boy ran over to them and bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you." said the boy.

"Jousting competition?" wondered Ken. "So that's what you were doing."

"Indeed," said the old man. "Come on Kay, let's go fix that armor of yours." as those two left for the castle, Wart stayed behind and was very curious about the trio.

"So, where are you three from?" asked Wart.

"Umm..." started Alex. "Far away." he grasped his heart since it was aching.

"I see. Well, you are very welcome to stay here, but we don't have much room. The guest house is already taken, so..."

"It's alright Wart." said Sarah.

"That's not my real name. Everyone calls me that, but my real name is Arthur."

"Okay Arthur," said Ken. "So, who resides in your guest room anyway?"

At that moment, a puff of blue smoke came out of nowhere and a tall wizard in a blue robe and hat stood there with an owl on his shoulder. His long beard was an obvious sign that he was old and his glasses were an older style.

"I live there." said the wizard. "In that infernal stink hole! Anyway, I am Merlin, the boy's tutor."

"So you're a wizard?" asked Ken.

"The worlds most POWERFUL wizard! I have the power to see into the future! Centuries into the future!" said Merlin cheerfully. The trio stared at him in amazement. "And I know you three. Your King told me you might be arriving."

"The King was here?!" shouted Alex. "When?!"

"A few weeks ago actually. I met him in the woods before meeting the Wart."

"You know them Merlin sir?" asked Wart.

"No, but I know of them. And this is Archimedes, the highly educated owl." he addressed the owl on his shoulder.

"Looks stuffed to me." said Alex.

"I beg your pardon!" shouted Archimedes, causing the trio jump from being scared. "I am most definitely not stuffed!"

"Oh, come now Archimedes!" said Merlin. "You must forgive him, he's only a boy."

"Boy? Boy?" laughed Archimedes. "I see no boy!" he flew off to the outside of the castle and situated in a tree by the moat.

"You'll have to excuse him." chuckled Merlin. "He's very sensitive."

"Sensitive? Who? What, what?" objected Archimedes.

"Now, would you three wish to join Wart and me? I want to take him on a walk around the castle."

"Sure thing Merlin." said Ken.

Before they could take a step, black shadows appeared around them. Shadow and Soldier Heartless surrounded them. The trio equipped their Keyblades while Wart ran behind Merlin, who got out his wand. Using a powerful spell, Merlin swished the wand and the Heartless all vanished. The trio were saddened that they didn't get to fight at all.

"So, those were the Heartless creatures the King spoke of?" he asked the trio.

"Yeah," said Sarah. "but we didn't get to fight any!"

"I'm very sorry my dear. He told me of how you destroyed some thing called Yevon. My magic is extremely powerful, but I do apologize."

"It's cool." said Alex. "So, what about a walk?"

"Ah yes!" said Merlin. "Wart, shall we press on?" he said looking behind him to see Wart scared.

"W-Will those things come back?"

"If they do, our new friends will take care of it."

Wart didn't seem too sure, but wasn't one to argue with an old and wise wizard. As the five walked on the outskirts of the castle, Ken gazed at the scenery, admiring the beauty of the moat, the forest, and all its beauty. Wart stood near Merlin as Heartless began appearing and the trio destroyed them without breaking a sweat.

"I'd give anything to go riding on a white charger. Slaying dragons, griffins, man eating giants, and all sorts of things." said Wart as he swung a stick around, pretending to be a soldier.

"Sounds like you have your future all thought out Arthur." said Sarah.

"I can't." he said, confusing the trio. "A knight must be of proper birth and I'm an orphan. Ah, what I wouldn't give to be a knight."

"You know Wart," said Merlin. "When I told you I could swim like a fish I really meant as a fish."

"You can turn into a fish?!" shrieked Alex.

"I am a Wizard, my boy!"

"Can you turn me into a fish?" Wart asked. The trio stared at Merlin with excitement.

"Well, do you have any imagination? Can you imagine yourself as a fish?"

The four nodded.

"All right then!" said Merlin as he rolled up his sleeve. "Ah... umm..."

"Something wrong?" asked Sarah.

"Archimedes?" Merlin asked the owl above the branch. "What was that fish spell?"

Archimedes said some Latin words that even Ken could not pronounce. Once Merlin got the words firmly in his head, he waved his wand and the four quickly transformed. Wart turned into an orange fish, Sarah into a purple fish, Alex into a green fish, and Ken into a red fish. Merlin was able to get them into the water and wait near the tulips as he readied himself.

Soon, Merlin joined them and he was a blue fish with glasses. The four had a hard time getting the hang of swimming and Merlin just laughed. Eventually, he managed to get them to stay at his level and he began instructing them on the things that make the world go round.

"Why do I have a feeling a song is coming up?" Alex whispered to Ken and Sarah.

"Come now, follow me." started Merlin and they began moving and he began singing. "_Right, left, right, left, one, two. Left and right. Like day and night. That's what makes the world go round. In and out. Thin and shout. That's what makes the world go round. For every up there is a down. For every square-"_

"There is a round?" Asked Ken.

_ "Yes! For every high-"_

"There is a low?" asked Sarah.

_"Yea! For every to-"_

_ "There is a...-" _sang Wart.

_ "Fro,"_

_ "Fro?"_

_ "Yes. To and fro. Stop and go. That's what makes the world go round."_

They continued singing as they made their way through rocks, through tall grass, bumping into purple catfish, and evading a troublesome frog. They eventually got to a corner and swam as Wart evaded the group, not noticing the giant Pike looking ferocious and swimming toward them.

*For those unaware, a Pike is a fish. In the movie The Sword in the Stone, that's what it looked like to me. Stay tuned for Part 2 and possibly 3! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Magical Castle Part 2

Chapter 3 – Disney Castle Part 2

"Help!" shouted Wart. "Merlin, help!"

As Merlin started to end his singing, he and the trio gasped with fear as the giant Pike swam beneath them, chasing after Wart. Merlin grabbed the Pikes tail to keep him back, but it was pointless. As it turned to chase Wart again, his tail forced Merlin off and he jetted into a knights helmet. It closed shut and the trio swam to his aid.

"Merlin!" shouted Ken.

"You three!" shouted Merlin. "Help out Wart!"

"What about you?"

"I'll get myself out of this with some magic, but go help Wart!"

Ken nodded to his friends and they swam toward the Pike. Concentrating, they were able to use their Keyblades, but had to hold them in their mouths. Going after the Pike, they slashed at his body, but it only seemed to agitate him. When he had enough, the fish turned on the trio instead of Wart. As it swam toward them, their Keyblades vanished. It was clear, they couldn't win this fight by sheer force.

"Wart, follow us!" yelled Ken.

Wart followed and started swimming with the trio and heading to the surface. They got some good speed and jetted out of the water and the Pike followed. The splashes were enough to wake up Archimedes, who had been sleeping in a nearby tree.

"Huh?" he yawned. "What is that? Oh, its the boy and those three." then he saw the Pike snapping at them as they tried to get away. "W-What in blazes?!" he shouted and he flew off the tree.

He managed to catch all four of them, but the Pike clamped on his foot, dragging him down into the water. It let go and through some intense actions on his part, he managed to get the four fish to dry land, away from the monstrous Pike. As Archimedes began squirting out water, Merlin appeared, coming out of the water with that knight helmet attached.

"What in thunder is a monster like that doing in the moat?!" he said taking off the helmet. "Well-Well, I'll turn him into a minnow." he finished, going toward the water with wand in hand.

"Merlin!" shouted Sarah.

"Oh, there you are!" he said, turning around. "_Snick Snack Snoral_!"

The four then suddenly turned back into humans and looked relieved.

"How did you get out of that mess?!"

"T-That big thing almost ate us, but Archimedes saved us!" said Wart.

"Oh really?" snickered Merlin.

"I did nothing of the sort!" objected Archimedes. "I was planning to eat him. Young Perch is my favorite dish. You know that!"

"Sure," laughed Ken and his friends.

"Pinfeathers and golly fluff!" shouted Archimedes.

Later, while Merlin and Wart were off as squirrels, the trio were human and patrolling the bottom of the forest floor, eliminating Heartless and preventing them from going after the duo. As they were patrolling, they heard Wart calling for help. The trio looked around and saw Wart hanging from a limb. They had no way of getting up there, but it got worse. A very skinny wolf was underneath the tree, his mouth.

As they ran toward it, Wart fell, but bounce doff some trees and laid against a boulder, fearing for his life. The wolf licked its lips but it turned to a scream as a female squirrel began chewing on his leg. It turned around and chased the squirrel, but the squirrel was smarter. It managed to lure the wolf to a cliff and it tumbled down into the river, floating away to some far off place. When they got to Wart, the female squirrel was hugging him. On their side, they heard the sound of something in the bushes.

"ALAKAZAM!" shouted Merlin as he turned back into a human, scaring the infatuated female squirrel he had attracted.

"Merlin, Wart needs some help." Alex said, pointing to the rock.

"Oh, yes of course. _Snick Snack Snoral_!"

Wart turned back into his human form and chuckled, alerting the female squirrel. She looked up in shock. As he trued to explain everything, she retreated to her tree, crying. Wart felt really bad and ken just placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Arthur. Love is a powerful, yet mysterious thing."

"Ken's right Wart!" said Merlin.

"Even greater then gravity?" asked Wart.

"In some cases, yes. Love is the most powerful force in the world."

"Wish I knew more."

"Someday, you will." said Merlin as he turned to the trio. "Could you three patrol some more? I need a talk with Wart."

"Sure thing." smiled Sarah.

An hour later, they were deep in the forest when they heard a commotion from high above. They saw Archimedes, a hawk, and a smaller bird flying at high speeds. When Archimedes crashed near them, they were frantic.

"Archimedes! What happened?" asked Alex and he helped the grouch bird.

"A hawk attacked us and I saw the Wart go near a house."

"In the middle of the woods?" wondered Sarah.

"What kind of nut lives all the way out here?" asked Ken.

"I can think of someone, but I hope I'm wrong." stated Archimedes.

After a few minutes of walking through the dark forest, they came to the window of a house and could hear talking. All four of them peeked inside and saw Wart (As a sparrow) talking to a woman with silver and purple and silver hair and looked about the same age as Merlin.

"Now tell me you haven't heard of the marvelous Mad Madame Mim?" the woman asked Wart.

"Madame Mim?!" whispered Archimedes. "I-I'm getting Merlin!"

Before they could ask, he was off like a rocket. They continued watching as Madame Mim danced around, singing about what she could do. She could turn herself uglier, more beautiful, and even tiny and big. They didn't do anything until she began giving threats

"You see lad, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to destroy you."

"D-D-Destroy me?" shrieked Wart.

The trio nodded as Madame Mim started transforming into a cat. Before she could pounce, the three barged in, Keyblades in hand. Mim transformed back and looked agitated.

"Just who are you?" she asked them.

"None of your business!" said Alex as he clutched his heart.

"Now, if you'll excuse me dearies, I have a young bird to destroy."

"If you want Arthur, you'll have to get through us!" shouted Ken.

As he said that, a gust of wind entered the room and a spiral of magic appeared. Merlin appeared suddenly into the room and was oblivious.

"Mim? Mim! W-What's going on here?"

"Oh, nothing Merlin. Me and these children were just playing a little game!" said Mim innocently.

"She was going to destroy me!" said Wart.

Before Merlin could say something, Mim was up in his face.

"And just what are you gonna do about it? Wanna fight? Wanna have a wizards duel?" she said, slapping his face.

"As you wish, madame." he said, fixing his glasses.

"Well, come on! Step outside!"

"After you, Madame."

*Hope you are excited for the epic Wizards Duel, which is my favorite scene in the film. Instead of the classic ending for Mim, it'll include some Heartless :)

*Please Review, Follow, and Favorite


	4. Chapter 4 - Magical Castle Part 3

Chapter 4 – Magical Castle Part 3

As they marched to the depths of the forest, Archimedes joined the trio and Wart.

"What's up boy? What's going on?"

"They're having a Wizards Duel. What's that mean?" asked Alex.

"Oh, its a battle of wits. The players change into different things and attempt to destroy one another."

"D-D-D-Destroy?!" asked a worried Wart.

"Just watch boy, you'll get the idea."

When Mim stopped in her tracks, she turned to face Merlin.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'll make the rules." said Mim.

"Rules indeed!" interjected Archimedes. "Why, she only wants rules so she can break them!"

"I'll take care of you later," said Mim as she turned. "feather brain! Now, Rule 1: No mineral or vegetable. Only animal. Rule 2: No make believe things like pink dragons and stuff. Now, rule 3: no disappearing!"

"Rule 4: no cheating!" added Merlin.

"Okay, we pace on ten. 1, 2, 3, 4..." she laughed as Merlin paced forward and she disappeared.

"Merlin, she vanished!" shouted Sarah.

"Huh?" wondered Merlin as he turned around. "Now Mim, you made the rules-" he was silenced by a pink Crocodile appearing behind him.

He vanished as well in a flash before Mim snapped her jaws closed. Merlin left behind a hat and Mim took it, digging into the hat. She screeched in pain as she pulled out a turtle and threw it to the ground. Mim licked her lips and went after the Merlin turtle, who was moving very slowly.

"Quick Merlin, hurry!" shouted Wart.

Merlin them transformed into a rabbit and just in time. Crocodile Mim got a hold of his fluffy tail and had bitten it off, agitating Merlin.

"Now, madame! Just a minute!" he went to get his tail. As he pulled, Mim transformed into a fox and began chasing him.

"Something bigger!" shouted Archimedes.

"Something smaller!" shouted Ken.

The two crashed into a massive tree and it was quiet. Then they saw Merlin crawl out of a hole as a caterpillar. He panted as he hid behind a small branch. Merlin had to move quickly as he saw an eye peek through the hole and Mim laughed. When Merlin was on a high enough branch, Mim popped out as a giant chicken. She jumped up and got a hold of him, pulling him. He launched like a rocket high above as she let go and let out a very loud 'Ouch!'.

As he came back down, he transformed into a Walrus, and squashed Mim. When he started feeling something, he got scared. She had turned into an elephant and took him by the throat.

"Ya big blimp!" she protested.

With a pop, he turned into a small mouse, scaring Mim and began running away. A roar was heard and Merlin began running away from Tiger Mim.

"Squash me will ya?" she chuckled.

When he dove into a hole, she jumped high and landed on the hole, hoping she squashed him. Merlin came out of another hole near her tail and went to bite it, but she had transformed into a snake rather quickly.

"Ah, ah, ah, Merlin." she lunged at him, but bit her own tail.

"Bravo!" cheered Archimedes.

As he ran away, she was irritated.

"Just you wait, you're gonna pay!"

When he entered a hole, she followed. As he popped out of another hole, he pushed a rock on top of it. When she hit her head on the rock as she came up, she dizzily went back into the hole. Frantic, Merlin transformed into a crab and for a few seconds, missed Mim as he used his claw on her. When he finally got a hold of her, the ground shook and a rhinoceros popped up.

"So, ya want to play rough, do ya?" Merlin looked frightened. She turned and began running toward a tree. "All right Merlin! I'll smash ya good, ya old crab!" she laughed.

As she laughed, he let go of her horn and ran along her back, getting out of the way as she implanted herself into the tree, making her very stuck.

"Yeah, Merlin!" shouted Sarah.

"Here I come Mim!" said Merlin as he transformed into a goat and charged. "Ready or not!

"Merlin you wouldn't dare! Merlin!" shouted Mim as his goat horns bumped into her backside and he made her tumble into a small lake. He smile din victory, but the water began boiling and a giant purple Dragon appeared.

"B-But Mim, n-n-no dragons!" stuttered Merlin.

"Did I say no purple Dragon?" smiled Dragon Mim. "Did I?"

Her fire breath shot at Merlin and he began running. That wasn't the worst of it however. The trio saw her fire turn from reddish orange to blackest Darkness. Merlin transformed back into his human form and stood aside the trio, ready to fight. The shined their Keyblades and watched as Dragon Mim went on all fours and turned into a Heartless Dragon. She roared loudly and let out some Darkness Fire at them. They blocked it and went after her.

"W-What happened to her?" asked Wart.

"I don't know Wart." said Archimedes.

As they evaded her swiped and headbutts, Merlin used some magic to try and cure her of her Darkness, but it was pointless. Instead, he cast a few offensive spells at her and did some damage. Alex had been able to get on her back and he carefully sliced and diced her wings, preventing escape. As he finished that, her tail wrapped around him and threw Alex into a log, getting him on one knee. Sarah comforted her friend as Ken kept on fighting.

She raised a claw and pounded it down, which Ken evaded. He jumped dramatically in the air and let loose a powerful swing of his Keyblade, and thus landing behind her. Dragon Mim roared in pain and fell to the ground, finished. Her form began disappearing and before long, she was her normal bad self. She was unconscious and barely moving. Sarah and ken took her arms and began walking her to her lonely home. Wart landed on Alex's shoulder as Archimedes' landed on Merlin's.

"What happened to her Merlin?" asked Wart.

"The only thing I can think of," he said. "is that something in her heart made the Darkness come out."

"Maybe its hate or jealousy?" wondered Ken.

"She always did believe her to be my rival, which I guess she is. Still, that is a reasonable assumption."

"So what now?" asked Archimedes. "Take her back home and tell her the truth?"

"I think not Archimedes!" announced Merlin. "I think it be best to make her believe that she won the Duel. That'll give her something to gloat on about for a while."

As he said that, Merlin's wand began shining in a familiar light. Since Sarah and Ken were holding Mim, Alex performed the same moves that Ken and Sarah did when locking a World's Keyhole. Once locked, their watches beeped.

"What was that?" asked Wart.

"By jove, the Keyhole for this World has been locked. Good show, Alex!" said Merlin.

After reaching the house, they let Mim down and smiled at Merlin, Wart, and Archimedes.

"Time for us to head on Merlin." said Ken.

"I do wish you luck in your travels you three. And here." he handed them a Summon Charm with the name 'Underdog' on it.

"Thanks Merlin." said Sarah as she took it.

"And I do remember something about the King."

"Yes?" all three asked.

"He wanted me to tell you that he would be in a place called Hollow Bastion for a while, studying up and some fellow named Ansem. Be sure to give him my best should you see him."

"Will do Merlin. And thanks for the wonderful time" smiled Alex as he clutched his heart.

"Take care!" waved Wart.

"Do visit again!" said Archimedes.

They pressed their watches and vanished, thus setting off to anew World. In no time, they came to a World with an old time village, a mountain, and pot of gold on the bottom. What awaited them in this new World?

Meanwhile, in a far off World, a figure stood around a globe as did six other figures. The main figure was female, had horns, wielded a scepter, and had a crow on her shoulder.

"They found one! The stupid kids!" shouted a figure with buck teeth, crazy orange hair, and an outfit fitting of a superhero.

"Enough," said the woman with horns. "While they found one Keyhole, it will take them eternity to find the others."

"But they already found loads when hunting Yevon!" said a man with a snake scepter and a very stringy beard.

"Yeah!" said a figure that looked all stitched up like a doll. "Maybe that Heartless they are hunting will destroy them!"

"But will they find them?" asked another female voice. This female looked normal aside from green fingernails, short black hair, and a sweet but evil look.

"I'd bet me hook they won't! Even if they find that troublesome King!" shouted a man with a stylish mustache, red clothes, and a hook on his right arm. "Don't you agree, Maleficent?"

The woman with horn smiled, followed by an evil laugh.

*Aside from Maleficent, who do you guys think are the other figure? Please give me your best guesses! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite!


	5. Chapter 5 - Realm of Leprechauns Part 1

Chapter 5 –

Realm of Leprechauns Part 1

Arriving in this new World, the trio were faced with the beauty that was the glorious countryside. They could see the ruins of an old castle high on a hill, a small village a few miles away, and the fresh breeze of wind going through their hair. Sarah closed her eyes and took in the feeling.

"It's beautiful here." she said calmly.

"It is," admitted Alex. "but where exactly IS here?"

"We ain't gonna know just standing around." said Ken.

The others nodded and they started off, hoping to find someone and hoping to eliminate some Heartless. It didn't take them long until they did find someone. The man they found was strapping, handsome, somewhat muscular, and was working on grass with a scythe. Plus, he was singing.

"_Oh, she is my dear, my darlin' one. Her eyes so sparklin' full of fun. No other, no other, can match the likes of her. She is my dear my darlin' one, my smilin' and beguilin' one. I love the ground she walks upon. My darling Irish girl."_

The trio clapped as they finished listening to the song. The man was shocked and jumped at the sight of the trio. Ken laughed nervously and extended a hand to the man. The man was hesitant, but took it anyway, not refusing an invitation of friendship. He shook Sarah and Alex's hands as well.

"That was some nice singing sir." said Alex.

"Ah, thank ya." said the man in an Irish accent. "And you all are?"

"Alex," said Alex.

"Sarah," said Sarah.

"Ken!" said Ken.

"Pleased to meet ya. My name is Michael. Michael MacBride."

"So what are you doing, Michael?" asked Sarah.

"Me? I'm cutting some grass for Darby."

"Who's Darby?"

"He's an older gentleman who lives around here. Truth be told, Fitzpatrick is having him leave soon. A few days in fact."

"That's terrible!" said Ken.

"Ah, it is. And when he's out, I'm to take the place over. For now, I'm just helping out Darby with some chores while he is off retrieving a bell. And don't tell Katie. She worries about her father."

"Who?"

"Darby's daughter."

"I thought I heard you singing, but that quickly turned around!" laughed a friendly female voice, which was also Irish.

A woman with short black hair, a friendly smile, and holding a basket came up to them, but she saw the trio at the last minute, scaring her a little.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"Katie, these are my new friends: Ken, Alex, and Sarah." said Michael.

"What's with their clothes? They seem funny to me."

"Hey, this is stylish back where we come from!" objected Alex.

"Al' right, I didn't mean any harm." said Katie as she turned to Michael. "Would you like some bread Mr. MacBride?"

"Well, now, aren't you the clever girl?" laughed Michael as he took the basket off Katie and sat down on a stone bench, the trio still looking at the two. "You have enough here to feed the parish." he laughed.

"I thought you'd be hungry." said Katie. "I hope the bread has cooled."

"Oh, I like it hot." Michael looked at the trio. "Would you like to have some?"

"No thanks Michael." said Ken. "She made it for you. We'd just be intruding." he laughed.

"Nonsense! Katie, is there any more bread?"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't bake more. I didn't know you were gonna have friends over." she said, looking at the trio with angry eyes.

"No worries." said Sarah as she pushed her friends. "We were just leaving. Enjoy you two."

As Michael and Katie began eating, Sarah moved Ken and Alex to a secure spot under a tree. Ken was frantic.

"What was that for?!"

"Couldn't you see that she wanted to be alone with him?!"

"Really?" shrugged Alex. "You think we were overstaying our welcome?"

"Possibly!" she shouted.

Ken looked over her shoulder and saw the two talking some more.

"Did your father say anything this morning before he left?" asked Michael.

"He said he'd be back by sundown." said Katie.

"Nothin' about me?"

"He said you were a goo- AHHHHHHH!"

These caught the attention of the trio and they hurried over. Katie was hiding behind Michael, who has his scythe in hand, staring down a black creature. Soldier Heartless were in front of them and dancing around. The trio drew their Keyblades and started fighting.

In enough time, the last of them had been destroyed and the hearts they captured floated away into the sky. As Katie and Michael approached them, the Keyblades vanished and the trio gave smiles.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Ken.

"We're fine. What happened? What were those creatures? And what did you slay them with?"

"They are called Heartless." said Sarah. "And they were destroyed with the Keyblades."

"It seems to me, they knew you were here." said Katie.

"In a way." said Alex. "They have fear of our weapons, so they'll do whatever they can to destroy us."

"So, it's you fault they're here!" she shouted at them.

"Bu-" started Ken.

"Get out of here! Never come back to the land of Ireland! Leave!" she shouted as she stormed off. Michael gave them a frown and started going after her.

"What did I say?" asked a confused Ken.

"Nothing," said Alex, who put a hand on his shoulder. "What do you say we explore the area? Split up and destroy as many Heartless as we can?"

"Good idea." said Sarah. "We'll get some practice in and improve ourselves. Meet back here near nightfall?" she smiled as she wondered off near the tall hill with the ruins.

Ken smiled at his friend and took off into the forest. Alex, on the other hand, stayed in the field to get some training in. If he was to have any chance of helping his friends, he'd have to better himself as well. An hour into his training, he felt a disturbance. His heart ached more then ever, causing him to kneel.

"Yes..." said a grim voice. "Bow to the Darkness."

"W-Who said that?" he asked.

A portal soon appeared in front of him and a woman stepped out. This woman was tall, had horns, her face was greenish, she wore a long black cloak, she wielded a scepter, and finally a crow rested on her shoulder. She smiled at him and stepped forward.

"Greeting... Alex."

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"I am Maleficent, the Mistress of All Evil! As for how I know you, let's say you caught my attention after Yevon put a bit of his Darkness inside you."

"So that's the pain I feel in my heart."

"Yes. It will continue to grow as you race on, but I can help you."

"What kind of help could the Mistress of All Evil give me?"

"Not give... offer. I offer you a place by my side. To aid me in my conquest of the Worlds. And you're friends would be welcome as well... as long as they would dive into the Darkness."

"My friends would never do that! And neither will I!"

"For now..." she stepped forward and touched his heart with her fingernail.

"What did yo- AHHHH!" he yelled in pain, crouching to the ground.

"I increased the rate that the Darkness spreads throughout your heart. Soon, you will be a servant of Darkness and no force can stop it."

"Y-You!" he drew his Keyblade and went to strike, but her power was too great. She swat at him, sending him back.

"You petulant fool! You can not hope to defeat me! All you can do is serve me!" A green aura surrounded her and a shot of Darkness was cast into the air. "There is a creature in this land that feeds on death, the highest form of Darkness. I increased its power so that you fools would have a challenge."

"You are so..."

"Evil? Why thank you. And my offer still stands. Call out to me should you require my aid or you... give in to the Darkness." she left by laughing maniacally.

*What is her plan? Will Alex succumb to the Darkness and join her? Stay tuned to see what happens and what this... creature Maleficent spoke of is! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite!


	6. Chapter 6 - Realm of Leprechauns Part 2

Chapter 6 –

Realm of Leprechauns Part 2

As night time began to fall, the trio gathered near the small village. When they walked through the village, they saw people staring. No sight of Michael or Katie, but there was plenty of people. Ken, being distracted by the authenticity of the village, bumped into an old man carrying a sack.

"Oh, sir, I'm so sorry!"

"No need to apologize laddie!" he said cheerfully. "Say, are ye new around here?"

"Yes, we are." they introduced themselves. "We've already met Michael MacBride and Katie O'Gill."

"Oh, you've met Katie? Ain't she a darlin' girl?"

"You know her?"

"Of course I do! She's me daughter!"

"Oh, so you must be Darby."

"The one and only!"

"Nice to meet you." Ken said as he extended his hand. Darby took it.

"Pleasure to meet ya Ken, Alex, Sarah."

"What's in the bag?" asked Sarah.

"What I have in this bag, is something marvelous! I captured Brian Connors, king of the Leprechauns!"

"Leprechauns?" wondered Alex. "What are they?"

"Come with me and I'll tell ye!"

The trio followed Darby to an older house. As they came inside, they heard Katie's voice and she was singing the same song Michael was earlier. She had on a brown dress and had a re dribbon in her hair. When she saw them, her smile turned to a frown.

"Father, what are ye doing with those three?"

"Katie, that's no way to speak to our guests! Anyway, I'm gonna tell them about Leprechauns. Where are you headed off to?"

"To a dance!"

"With Michael?" asked Sarah.

"No," she said sternly to Sarah. Katie spoke directly to Darby. "Michael's goin' your rounds for ya."

"He is?" asked Darby. "Now, why'd he do that?"

"He said you were worried about the poachers."

"If we hurry, we'll catch him! Come on lads and lass!" said Darby as he headed back out with the trio following.

Later, they began to reach a massive mansion, but Darby was quickly tackled to the ground. At first, they thought it was Heartless, but it was only Michael. Alex helped Michael up as Ken helped Darby.

"Darby? Alex, Ken, Sarah?"

"What ails ya lad? Is it blind are ya?" said Darby angrily.

"I am indeed." joked Michael. "Sure when I saw a man running in the dark with a game bag in his hand wasn't I the foolish one to mistake him for a poacher?"

"He's right." said Sarah. "It's a case of mistaken identity."

"Forgive me Darby?"

"Faith, a stepmother wouldn't blame ye. No harm done."

As Darby started to walk off with the bag, Michael stopped him. Through some funny moments, all Michael could see in the bag was a rabbit when Darby was trying to convince him that it was King Brian. As it went on, Darby did something very foolish.

"I wish ye could see him." said Darby.

"Granted! And that's your second wish." said a voice from inside the bag.

"Why, you tricky, decievin', connivin', double-dealin', high-handed-"

"Oh, wirra, wirra, wirra." laughed the voice. "That's what comes from a man not yet threescore and 10 matchin' his wits against an intellectual gladiator 5000 years old!"

"Go on, make yourself visible to him!"

"But I am visible to him. You wished he could see me and see me he does. He see's me as a rabbit." said the voice smartly.

"You're a cheat and a liar!" he looked up from the bag to Michael and the trio. "Now tell me ye couldn't hear that?!"

Michael couldn't hear anything, but the trio hear it clearly. Darby was then told Michael could see King Brian in his dreams tonight. Ken decided not to say anything and left with Darby, heading back to the house. As Darby sat and waited for Katie to get back, King Brian was aloud out of his bag... with the trio still present. They could see him clear as day.

"Wow, what a cute little person." smiled Sarah.

"They can see me? How is it that they can see me Darby?!" shouted King Brian, a small man who had an orange beard, a small gold crown, and wore green.

"No idea," said Darby as he took a puff of his pipe.

The trio gathered around, trying to figure it out.

"How can we see him?" asked Alex.

"I think it must do with us not being from here." said Ken.

"Must be different laws." said Sarah.

They turned around again, but saw Darby and King Brian peeking out the window. They did the same and saw a big man with his arms around Katie and it wasn't Michael.

"Who is that?" asked Alex.

"Pony Sugrue, a devilish brute." said Darby.

They moved away from the window. King Brian jumped into his sack as Katie came in. Darby frowned and looked mighty upset.

"Have you no pride, ridin' home with the likes of that?"

"He was only bein' civil to me, and I was no more than civil to him."

"Well, you'd better forget about him all together."

"Well maybe I will... when my father and his friends stop spyin' on me at windows." she stormed into her room without another word.

"Say, Darby, where do we sleep?" asked Alex.

"Hmm? Oh, you can use the barn. It's warm in there this time of year when nights get cold. Make yourselves comfortable."

"Thanks Darby. Take care. See you in the morning." said Sarah.

"Night lads and lass. Sleep tight."

The next morning, the trio awoke to learn that Katie and Michael had gone up to the ruins for a romantic getaway, from their understanding. As they headed out, they saw Darby fending off some Shadow Heartless, green and pink plant Heartless (Dire Plants), and blue dog Heartless (Bad Dog). They were eliminated rather quickly and it didn't harm Darby in any way.

"Thank ya lads, for taking care of those devils!"

"No problem." said Alex. "Say, is there any kind of creature that resides in Ireland? Something that deals with death?"

"Ah, ye must be referring to the Banshee."


	7. Chapter 7 - Realm of Leprechauns Part 3

Chapter 7 –

Realm of Leprechauns Part 3

So..." said Ken after an explanation. "the Banshee is like the Grim Reaper: takes you away when you die."

"Ah, no." said Darby. "She comes when death is near. You will know when you hear a wail in the air. Then, once she appears, she is the most fearsome thing you can imagine."

"Sounds spooky." said Sarah.

Alex voiced no opinion. He knew that the Banshee was the creature that Maleficent powered up, so they'd be in for a tough fight. Inside the barn, Darby and King Brian explained some more until the King noticed something. He jumped up to the barn window and saw Katie and Michael.

"Kiss her. Go on, kiss her!" he pleaded. As the two were about to kiss, Michael smiled and walked off. "Ah!" yelled King Brian. "And him a Dublin man!"

"Wait, look!" pointed Sarah.

King Brian jumped back up and in time to see Katie run over to Michael and kiss him herself. After she let go and ran off, Michael looked at her, smiling. Darby was clapping as King Brian was dancing a merry dance.

"Will you wish your third wish?" asked King Brian.

"I will indeed!" just as he said that, they all heard a bell. "Listen to the music of that. Father Murphy gave it to me!"

"The wish Darby!" pleaded King Brian.

"I'll wish it on Monday. Don't wanna ruin such a glorious Sunday as my music is being played."

Later that day, Darby was drinking a happy drink was the trio were standing outside, as they were underage. From a distance, they saw Katie running toward them.

"Is me father in there?" she asked in a fright.

"Yeah, he is." said Ken. "Why?"

She was in the bar in a hurry. Within seconds, they saw a rabbit running out of the pub and Darby went and chased after him.

"Wait your Highness! Wait!" yelled Darby.

As night time rolled around, the trio followed Katie back to the barn, eliminating Heartless as they went. When they got to the barn, they noticed Katie running out of the barn with some rope and they followed. Katie was near up the mountain when they were stopped by a figure. The figure was old looking, floating, had short gray hair, had white gloves, and a dark outfit.

"If you know whats good for you, you fools will stop your foolish quest."

"Who do you think you are?!" yelled Sarah.

"I am the Heartless of Ansem the Wise. And you three..."

"Get out of our way!" Ken yelled as she shined his Keyblade.

"The Keyblade. A truly marvelous weapon. If only it were in more... capable hands." he chuckled.

"Get out of our way or we'll make you!"

"You don't know the power of the weapon you hold. Maybe it can unlock doors, but it is used for far much more then that. And your foolish King knows that all too well. Has he told you about the three PREVIOUS Keyblade wielders who come from the same World as you do?"

"What?!" asked Sarah in disbelief.

"Yes... he should be able to tell you more." laughed the Heartless. "And young Alex... I sense the bit of Darkness you have growing inside your heart. Still... it appears to be accelerating at a faster pace. Only someone fully dwelled in Darkness could have done that."

"Alex?" asked Ken as he looked to his friend.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Alex as he drew his Keyblade and charged.

A massive black monster emerged from the Heartless' shadow and punched Alex, sending him back. The Heartless laughed.

"You really think any one of you is a match for me and my Guardian?! I am more powerful then any Heartless you have ever fought! I am even stronger then Yevon himself!"

"What do we call you?" asked Sarah, who was tending to her friend.

"Call me... Ansem." laughed the Heartless as he vanished in a portal of Darkness.

As their Keyblades shined away, they heard footsteps approaching. It was Darby and Michael. From the looks of it, Michael had a very bad night.

"Where's Katie?" asked Darby.

"She went up the mountain side." said Ken. "We went to get her but we were stopped by some Heartless."

"Well, come on lads and lass! We go-" he stopped as they all heard a wail of a woman. "Oh, merciful God!"

"Is that-?" asked Alex.

"The wail of the Banshee, the same as I heard the night that Katie's mother was taken. Come on!"

As they searched the mountain for a sign of Katie, the trio and Darby found a horse and it was looking down a cliff. Darby ran over quickly and looked down. Katie's body was not moving and he was frantic. When he got to her body, he heard it again. The trio saw it as well. A figure, glowing green, showed high above the ruins, wailing loudly. Darby kept close to Katie's body as the trio shined their Keyblades and prepared to fight.

Ken ran toward some ruined wall and jumped off of it, propelling him high up into the air. He swung his Keyblade, but missed the specter as she let out a wail so powerful, it damaged the trio and knocked them back.

"Dang it!" said Sarah. "We're gonna need to fly to get up to her." she thought for a minute. "Wait!" she screamed as she got the Summon Charm from her pocket. "Underdog!" she yelled to the skies.

A shine erupted and suddenly, a Beagle with a cape, red costume, and a U on his chest erupted from the light.

"There's no need to fear, Underdog is here! How can I help?"

"Fly me up there to that Banshee, Underdog!"

"Sure thing Sarah!"

Underdog grabbed Sarah and jolted up to the Banshee. She dropped, Keyblade in hand, and with one slash, she damaged the ghost and caused it to drop near the ground. Underdog barked loudly from the success and vanished in light. The trio then laid waste to her, slashing at her with every opportunity. A few times she used her wailing to stun them, but it didn't do any damage.

When the Banshee had had enough, she glowed with Darkness. Alex knew this was because of Maleficent, so he shined the light from his Keyblade at the creature and dispelled the Darkness. With one final slash, Alex finished the Banshee, causing her shine in the lightest light and blow up, never to return. As they shined their Keyblades away, King Brian appeared to them.

"Alex, Ken, Sarah, you three have done a great service to all of Ireland." said King Brian.

"Thank you, your Majesty." said Sarah.

As she thanked him, his crown began glowing and Sarah quickly locked the Keyhole, securing this World. King Brian chuckled.

"And as reward, I grant you my services in your quest." he pointed his finger at them and a Summon Charm appeared before Alex. He took it and smiled.

"Thank you, your Highness." said Alex.

"No problem at all. I wish you all the luck." said King Brian as he vanished.

He put it away and the three ran to see Darby and Michael had just come along to see Katie's body. Michael leaned alongside Darby.

"Michael, Darby, it's time for us to go now." said Alex.

"I understand." said Michael. "I thank you for your help this past few days. I will tell Katie about your good deeds."

"Aye, and she will want to thank them personally." said Darby. "Be sure to come visit us now and again, will ya?"

"Sure thing Darby." said Sarah as they hit their watches and vanished.

Cruising the universe, they came to a familiar World, on that they had helped out before: Hollow Bastion.


	8. Chapter 8 - Hollow Bastion Part 1

Chapter 8 – Hollow Bastion Part 1

The trio began remembering the previous time they set foot on Hollow Bastion. Last time, they had met the members of the Hollow Bastion Heartless Elimination Squad: Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent. Plus, they had beaten Sephiroth, the Darkness in Cloud's heart, but he could not be destroyed except by Cloud himself. Instead, the man had vanished and gone away, hopefully for good.

As they walked through town, they had no sign of Heartless, but knew it would only be a matter of time. Going through town, they bought themselves some Potions, Elixers, and other helpful items. Afterward, they cleared a corner when they were approached by two panting dogs. One was a mutt and the other was a purebred Cocker Spaniel. The trio petted them when an old friend came around the corner.

"La- hey!" yelled the friend.

"Leon!" yelled the trio.

"Hey, you guys, how have you been?"

"Good. Yourself?" said Alex.

"Fine. Been having lots of issues here, but now that you're here, It's gonna get better."

"Why you say that?" asked Ken.

"I'll tell you later. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Sort of." said Sarah. "Life easy here in Hollow Bastion?"

"Decent. Been taking care of these two for a few weeks. Lady! Tramp! Get over here."

The two dogs got down and went back over to Leon and sat down.

"Sorry about that." laughed Leon. "I found these two when their World was swallowed by the Darkness. I been taking care of them ever since."

"That's was nice of you, you softie!" laughed Sarah.

"Easy doll. I'm not that soft."

"How many times do I have to tell you not the call me doll!"

"So, what brings you three here?"

"We are looking for the King. We were told me might be here."

"Well, you're in luck. The King is doing his rounds."

"The King is really here?!" shouted Alex.

"Yeah, he is. Come on, we'll go to my place where the rest of the team is waiting."

When they got to Leon's Place, they entered the small house and were bombarded by cheers. There was Cid, the old man, Yuffie, the black haired Ninja, Aerith, the sett Healer, Tifa, the black haired tough girl, and Cloud, the quiet warrior. Once Tramp and Lady were inside, Leon closed the door as the two dogs went to a corner and slept.

"Where's Vincent?" asked Ken.

"He's off doing his own thing." said Cid. "How you kids been?"

"Good. Been taking down Heartless and exploring new and different Worlds." said Sarah.

"So, did you ever find Ansem the Wise?" Yuffie asked.

"No," said Alex as he shook his head. "We did find an evil guy named Yevon though."

"And he was defeated without much trouble." added Ken.

"So, what brings you by?" asked Aerith.

"Just exploring Worlds. Any Heartless trouble here?" asked Sarah.

"Ever since you closed the Keyhole, fewer and fewer Heartless have been appearing." said Leon. "Still, we still have our shares of problems."

"Sephiroth?" wondered Alex.

"Actually, no." said Yuffie. "We haven't seen him since you three were here last. No... but we do have a problem at the Castle."

"What would that be?"

"Some big guy is making more and more Heartless cause trouble. I know this because I was doing recon at the Castle yesterday."

"Who is he?" asked Ken.

"Well, he's kinda fat, looks like a dog, and spoke about... three wiseguys."

"Sounds like Pete!"

"Did someone saw Pete?" asked a voice.

They turned and saw the familiar shortness, tail, and big ears of King Mickey, ruler of Disney Castle. His Wishmaker Keyblade vanished as he closed the door.

"Your Majesty!" shouted the trio.

"Hi guys!" said the King cheerfully. "I guess you got my message from Merlin?"

"We sure did!" said Sarah. "Where have you been?"

"Well, before coming here, I was consulting with Merlin about the stability of the Worlds. And I been trying to find clues to the location of Ansem's Heartless."

"We met him, your Highness." said Alex.

"You did?! Where?!" shouted the King, frantically.

"The last World we were in." said Sarah. "We were following this girl and he suddenly appeared before us."

"What did he say to you?"

"Well, he said that we are foolish in our quest. Then he spoke of three previous Keyblade wielders from our World. Do you know anything about that, your Majesty?" asked Alex.

"Three Keyblade Wielders from your World? I... don' know anything about that." King Mickey lied.

"And he also said something about Darkness growing inside Alex's heart." addressed Ken.

"Oh? Yes, I knew something was different about him. I just didn't know what."

"Can you do anything about it?" asked Alex, who was clutching his heart.

"I'm afraid I can't. Alex, you are the only one who can destroy that Darkness or it will overtake you, turning you into something you're not."

"King Mickey, how do I do that?"

"That is only something you can figure out for yourself, I'ma fraid." he looked at Alex will sorrow. He then turned to Leon. "Leon, what did you say about the Castle?"

"Some big guy is summoning loads of Heartless and trying to corrupt the town. Ken said it might be someone named Pete."

"Not him!" yelled King Mickey.

"You know him?" asked Tifa.

"Pete was always causing trouble at Disney Castle. I exiled him a long time ago, but now he wants revenge and is making a comeback. What I don't understand though, is where he got the power to control Heartless."

"Your Majesty?" began Sarah. "When we were at your Castle, Pete was attacking the townsfolk with them."

"He what?!"

"Don't worry, we stopped him. And he said he was working with Ansem, so maybe he got the power from him."

"Maybe... can't be sure. Come on you guys!" said the King as he shined his Keyblade. "Let's go teach Pete that you never mess with my friends!"

"Right!" the trio said, also shining their Keyblades.


	9. Chapter 9 - Hollow Bastion Part 2

Chapter 9 – Hollow Bastion Part 2

The four Keyblade Wielders rushed to the Bailey, which over looked the Castle. Upon arriving, they encountered a familiar face.

"Well, if it ain't the boat boy King and his pathetic friends!" laughed Pete. "Come to stop me eh? Well, you ain't gonna!"

"How did you escape exile Pete?" asked the King.

"Oh, you wanna know how eh? Well, Ansem the Wise broke me out! Now, I serve him and continue his plans for conquering the Worlds!"

"You know he got turned into a Heartless, right?" asked Sarah.

"WHAT?!" yelled Pete. "Hmm... well, that does put a damper on things. Maybe I'll side with his Heartless!"

"We met the Heartless." said Ken. "I don't think he'd take anybody to be his partner."

"Shows how much you know!" said Pete, wiping his nose. "When ol' Ansem found me and rescued me, he trusted me. Somethin' 'bout my morals and ideals. Now, with this power he gave me, I'm gonna finish his work and conquer the Worlds!"

"You don't know what you have. Darkness will destroy you from within." stated Alex.

"He's right!" said King Mickey. "Let go of the Darkness and I will welcome you back to the Castle. How about it, Captain Pete?"

"Umm..." started Pete. "NO! Heartless Squad, round up!" At that moment, Soldier Heartless, Mega Shadows, and Large Body's appeared, looking menacing. "Charge!"

The Soldiers pounced at them, the Mega Shadows moved into the ground, and the Large Body's moved slowly toward the four. King Mickey jumped high behind one Large Body and destroyed in instantly, then proceeded to destroy the other ones without hesitation. The trio slaughtered the Soldiers and Mega Shadows with no difficulty. Pete stood there, mouth dropped and amazed. He then began stomping in place, angry.

"I'll get you for this! Nobody, and I mean nobody messes with the mighty Pete!" he waved a hand and a portal opened, which he stepped through, vanishing from Hollow Bastion.

"That was easy." said Ken as his and the others Keyblades vanished.

"Sure was." said Alex.

As they started going back, a light shot down from the skies and an explosion occurred. Out of it, was the familiar villain that had long silver hair, a long sword, and had one wing.

"Sephiroth!" shouted Ken.

"Well... if it isn't the humans chosen by the Keyblade... and the King. How pleasant." laughed the villain.

"Who are you?" asked King Mickey.

"That's Sephiroth," began Sarah. "He's the Dark part of Cloud's heart. We beat him in battle the last time we were here."

"He doesn't know when to quit." said Alex. "We beat him once, we'll do it again!"

"Cloud is the only one I wish to fight." said Sephiroth. "You three are not worthy enough to fight me."

"Hey, we beat your butt last time!"

"I was testing you. If I went all out on you, you'd be dead within seconds."

"Don't tempt me!" said Alex angrily.

"That's it." laughed Sephiroth. "Give into the anger in your heart. Let the Darkness free. You see, Darkness is the only way to achieve ultimate power."

"You're wrong!" said King Mickey. It's true that Darkness is powerful, but... as long as one has a drop of Light, they can prevail. Cloud is a prime example of that."

"Cloud? Cloud is weak. The weakest creature I have eve encountered."

"SEPHIROTH!" shouted a voice.

Cloud jumped down from a building and landed directly in front of the four, sword in hand. He swished his hair back and gave Sephiroth an angry look.

"Cloud..." smiled Sephiroth. "How long have you been up there?"

"Since I saw these guys fight that Pete guy."

"You followed us?" wondered Alex.

"Yeah. I thought you'd need some help, but I was wrong. Now, my attention is toward Sephiroth."

"Look at you Cloud. No matter how hard you try, you will always fail to destroy the Darkness in your heart." said Sephiroth.

"Shut up..."

"You will never be rid of me. Wherever you go, I will follow I will always be there to stand in your way."

"Shut up!" shouted Cloud as he ran toward Sephiroth, swinging his mighty sword. Sephiroth laughed as he blocked it with his owns word.

"You will never destroy me." said Sephiroth as their swords pushed against each other. "Give into the Darkness and become part of me."

"Never!"

Cloud moved back and swung again, but Sephiroth dodged it easily. Before Cloud could go again, his villain vanished in a flash of light, leaving behind a few feathers.

"COWARD!"

All that was heard was an evil laugh by Sephiroth. Cloud put away his sword and began walking back to the house.

"Cloud?" wondered Sarah.

"The fight against Sephiroth is mine and mine alone." said Cloud coldly.

"We understand that Cloud." said Ken. "Just know that we are with you. Friendship is one of most powerful forms of Light. Believe in us and we'll believe in you."

"I fight for my own reasons. Friendship doesn't matter in the heat of battle."

"How about fighting us sometime?" asked Alex. "Then we'll show you what friendship is about!"

"I think I'll pass." said Cloud before he turned the corner.

"Well, I guess we should be heading on soon." said Ken. "We gotta find Ansem's Heartless before it causes more chaos."

"I agree." said King Mickey. "I will help out here a bit more then be on my way as well."

"Will we meet up again?"

"Yeah!" laughed the King. "It's a promise Ken!" the King shook Ken's hand and chuckled. "As long as we believe in each other and keep each other close, we're never truly apart!"

"You always know what to say, your Majesty." smiled Sarah.

"Oh, and here Ken." Mickey handed Ken a Summon Charm.

"Flubber? Thanks your Majesty." said Ken happily.

"I found it in a World with this crazy scientist and he had a wife and a female robot that followed him everywhere. It serves me no purpose."

"We'll treasure it always." smiled Ken. "You sure you can't come with us?"

"I'm sure. I got to find out clues to this powerful Heartless, but I'll let you know."

"How?"

"I have the same watch as you guys, so if I find anything, I'll give you a beep."

"Good luck, King Mickey."

"Same to you, Ken... Alex... Sarah."

With that, the three beeped their watches, returned to the Gummi Ship, and took off. When they reached the next World, they came across a World that was completely covered in water and they saw a giant skeleton and a massive kingdom.


	10. Chapter 10 - Atlantica Part 1

Chapter 10 – Atlantica Part 1

The three appeared in the wide open ocean, completely surrounded by colorful plants, rocks, and fish, who swam away from them appearing. Ken looked around and saw that he had no shirt and instead of legs, he had a gray and white tail, kind of like a Great White Shark. Alex was the same way, but his tail was a dark blue, like a Dolphin. Sarah had a green sea shell bra, a flower in her hair, and had a sparkly green tail like a mermaid.

"Whoa!" shouted Ken. "Where are we?"

"We appear to be underwater." said Sarah as she looked at herself. "And we look like... Mermaids?!"

"Well, you are a mermaid." said Alex. "Me and Ken are Mermen."

"I can see that." chuckled Ken as he looked over at Sarah. "Hey, nice shell bra."

"Shut up Ken!" said Sarah.

She looked up and pointed to someone that was swimming toward them. It was a red headed Mermaid with a purple shell bra, green scaled, and a yellow and blue fish was following her. Alex took one look at her and dropped his jaw. He found this Mermaid very attractive.

"Oh, hello there." said the girl as the fish hid behind her. "Are you new?"

"Yeah," said Ken quickly. "We aren't used to these water."

"I can tell." she giggled. "Anyway, I'm Ariel."

"I'm Ken. These two are Alex and Sarah, my best friends."

"Pleasure to meet-" she looked at Alex, who was still drooling over her. "-you."

"Where are you going?" asked Sarah.

"I had a disagreement with my father. I'm going to... go cool down for a bit."

"Dads, huh? Can't live with them, can't live without them." chuckled Ken.

"That could be true... if my daddy wasn't Ruler of Atlantica."

"Y-Your dads a King?!"

"King Triton, ruler of the seas."

"Whoa," said Ken and Sarah.

"Anyway, this guppy here is Flounder, my best friend."

"Ariel..." whispered Flounder. "There is something weird about them."

"Don't be so rude! They seem nice. Wanna come along? I can show you my grotto."

"Sure!" said Ken.

Before Ariel could lead the way, they were quickly surrounded by giant Jellyfish Heartless and green mermen Heartless with spears. The trio drew their Keyblades and had Ariel and Flounder get back. In no time, suing their new bodies to the test, the Heartless were eliminated. Ariel and Flounder came to them, worried.

"What were those things?" asked Ariel.

"Heartless," said Alex. "They go after the Darkness in people's hearts."

"Sounds dangerous." said Flounder.

"You better stick close to us while we make our way to the grotto." said Sarah.

Ariel nodded and led the way as Flounder followed. The trio were still getting used to swimming, but eventually go the hang of it. Soon, they arrived to a giant rock that was concealing an entrance. Alex helped Ariel with it and she smiled at him, thanking him for his help. They all swam into the grotto and the trio were amazed by what they saw.

"Are these... human things?" asked Sarah.

"Yes," said Ariel cheerfully. "I'm a... collector of sorts."

Ariel swam down on her soft rock bed and played with one of her contraptions as the trio looked around, amazed by what she had uncovered. Flounder frowned and joined his friend.

"Ariel? You okay?"

"If only I could make him understand. Why doesn't he see things the way I do? I just don't see how a World that makes such wonderful thing could be bad." she then began to sing. "_Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collections complete? Wouldn't you think I'm a girl... a girl that has everything. Look at this trove, treasure untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here you think, sure, she's got everything. I've got gizmos and gadgets of plenty, I got whozits and whatsits galore. You want thingamabobs? I got twenty. But who cares, no big deal, I want moooooooooooore."_

As she continued to sing, she spoke of wanting to be a Part of the World. She swam around, playing with her collection as the trio spun a globe, tried on glasses, and more. When she made it to the hole high above, she continued.

"_When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above? Out of the sea. Wish I... could be part of that world."_

She ended by lying on the sand below. As the trio looked at her, they heard the sound of stuff falling. Ariel and the others looked over and saw a small red crab with human items on top of him.

"Sebastian!" shrieked Ariel.

"Ariel," said the crab in a Jamaican accent. "What are you- How could you- What is all this?! And who are they?!"

"These three are Alex, Sarah, and Ken. And this is just... my collection."

"Oh, I see. Your collection." Sebastian said calmly. "If your father knew about this place!-"

"You're not gonna tell him are you?!" asked Sarah.

"Oh, please Sebastian, he would never understand!" said Ariel.

"Ariel, you're under a lot of pressure. Come on and I will get you a warm cup of-" started Sebastian.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Alex, who looked up and saw something cruise over the hole.

"Ariel?" said Sebastian. "Ariel!"

Ariel was the first out of the grotto, followed by Sebastian, Flounder, and the trio. She swam fast and everyone followed pursuit. They soon came above the water and saw a massive wooden ship and fireworks coming from it. They looked at Ariel and saw her face light up with excitement.

"Jumping jellyfish!" said Sebastian. "Ariel, please come back!" he yelled as Ariel swam to the ship.

Ariel was already at the ship. When Ken made to move, the crab blocked the way.

"Oh no," he protested. "Now, I don't know where you three came from, but stay out of it!"

"Looks who's talking!" said Alex. "You were gonna tell her dad about her collection!"

"Oh, the sea king is gonna have me claws for this!" whined the crab.

The skies began to darken and the clouds looked gray. A lightning bolt hit the water from near a mile and winds began to pick up. Before retreating back into the ocean, they saw Ariel jump from the boat and a white seagull yelling her name as he was being blown away. Lightning hit the mast and set it on fire. Over time, it spread and the crew had to abandon ship. The handsome prince was the last one to jump, but was knocked unconscious by the explosion that destroyed the entire ship. Ariel dove under and saved him, carrying him to a wooden plank as his crew were swept away on their boat.

After the storm, the trio, Flounder, and Sebastian came near a shore line and were weary. They saw Ariel near the body of a handsome man and the seagull flew on down near them. After a thorough examination, Ariel felt the man's hair and they could hear her singing to him. Something in Alex made him gulp hard and jealous grew within him.

_"What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay, to stand here beside you. What would I do to see you smiling at me? Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun, just you and me, and I could be part of your world." _Sebastian's jaw dropped.

A dogs barking was heard and Ariel quickly dove back into the water and joined her old and new friends. She went onto a rock and overlooked the handsome man and his elderly friend walk away with the dog still barking at them.

"The sea king will never know. You won't tell him," said Sebastian as he looked to Flounder and the trio. "I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece!"

"_I don't know when_." Ariel began to sing. "_I don't know how. But I know something starting right now. Watch and you'll see. Someday I'll be part of your world!_" A wave splashed behind her, adding to the drama.

"Say," started the seagull. "I have never seen you three before."

"Scuttle, these are Sarah, Ken, and Alex, my new friends."

"Anyone ever tell you that you have an amazing voice?" asked Alex.

"Thank you Alex." giggled Ariel. "And I have been told that."

Arriving at the palace, Ariel led the group to the throne room of her father: King Triton. Sebastian swam forward and cleared his throat.

"You stand before the Ruler of the Seas: King Triton!"

"Pleasure, your highness." said Ken as he and his friends bowed.

"Who are they?" asked King Triton, who was muscular, had a three pointed crown, and a long white beard.

"Sir, these three just arrived and they helped us against creatures called... Heartless."

"Heartless? Never heard of them. Why are they here?"

"Daddy," started Ariel. "They need a place to sleep. They've had a rough day."

"Well, as long as they mean no harm to Atlantica, I guess we can offer them a spare room." said King Triton. "Sebastian, show them the way."

"Yes, your highness." said Sebastian as he swam toward the entrance and the trio followed.

Before long, Sebastian showed them a room with three beds. When he left, Ken sat on the bed and looked around. As they started getting ready, King Triton stopped in and he did not look happy.

"You three." he addressed them. They quickly got up and stood at attention.

"Yes, your Majesty?" wondered Sarah.

"My daughter is young and gullible, but I surely am not! I lied earlier. I do know about these infernal Heartless."

"You do?" asked Ken.

"Yes. And it was not too long ago, a few years in fact, that I was approached by someone who told me the secrets of Worlds and strange weapons called Keyblades."

Ken held out his hand and his own Keyblade appeared.

"Yes... those weapons of destruction. Your arrival here is random yes, but I ask that you leave tomorrow morning."

"Why?" asked Alex.

"The Keyblade will bring wrath and destruction to any World it appears in. I will not let such a weapon destroy my kingdom!"

"Sir, we only use it to fight the Heartless and anyone evil. We don't use it on the innocent and helpless. We are Protectors of Light and King Mickey trusts us."

"Be that as it may, I will not risk the safety of the Merpeople in my Kingdom. Leave tomorrow or I will take dramatic actions."

"How do you know what the Keyblade is capable of?!" shouted Ken. "Has it destroyed this place before or something?!"

"Yes. It has brought death to a few of my people. I do not want the same to happen again."

"You can trust us, King Triton! We promise that we won't cause any harm to any of the Merpeople."

"Funny. The last three said the exact same thing." said King Triton as he left.

"What was that about?" asked Alex. "Who said the same thing?"

"I wish I knew." said Ken.

*Now, I know what you are all thinking "If he is doing new Worlds, why do an old World from the games?" Well, I wanted Alex to fall for a Disney Princess and as a kid, I found Ariel to be the hottest (redheads). So, this is going to impact Alex and the Darkness in his heart. Please Review, Follow, and Favorite :)


	11. Chapter 11 - Atlantica Part 2

Chapter 11 – Atlantica Part 2

The next morning, the trio woke up and headed out of the kingdom. As they swam a bit, they saw Ariel pass by them. She was looking happy, singing to herself, and looked like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Morning guys!" she said happily as she swam off.

"What's her deal?" asked Ken.

"Looks to me like..." started Sarah. "Ariel's in love."

"Ariel... in love?" wondered Alex as another surge of jealousy went through him.

"Let's follow her." said Ken.

The three swam off and followed Ariel to a lone rock near a pit of beautiful sea flowers. When Heartless began appearing, they drew their Keyblades and eliminated any that drew near Ariel. When it was safe once again, she began to pick a flower. They saw her picking a flower and doing 'loves me/loves me not' game that all people do once in their lives. When she picked the last petal, she grew excited.

"He loves me! Oh, I knew it!" she giggled.

"Ariel, you all right?" asked Alex.

"Oh, hey guys! Yes I am!" she said, swimming around them with happiness. "I never felt so happy in my life!"

"Ariel!" shouted a voice. They turned and saw Sebastian.

"Sebastian!" said Ken. "What's up?"

"The other girls told me where you would be Ariel. I come to knock sense into you!"

"Why?" asked Sarah. "Can't you accept that she's in love?"

"I understand that Sarah, but it's with a human!" protested Sebastian.

"So what?"

"We here under the sea have customs, rules that need to be obeyed. The sea king would boil me if he heard of Ariel being in love with a human!"

"Sounds serious." said Alex.

"It is!"

The trio talked and admitted that life did seem better in the sea. Why she wanted to be in the human world confused them, so they would try to get Ariel to stay down her if they could.

"Tonight, I'll go to his castle!" said Ariel to herself. "Scuttle knows where he lives! Flounder can splash around to get his attention an-"

"Down here is your home!" shouted Sebastian as she swam to her. "Ariel, listen to me. The human world is a mess! Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there!" he then started singing. "_The seaweed is always greener, in somebody else's lake. You dream about going up there, but that is a big mistake! Just look at the world around you, right here on the ocean floor. Such wonderful things surround you. What more is you lookin' for? Under the sea! Under the sea! Darling its better down where it's wetter, take it from me!_

Over the course of it, fish began swimming around them still singing. Even the trio eventually joined, wanting to further explain the joys of living under the sea.

"_Even the Sturgin' and the ray_," sand Ken.

"_They get the urge and start to play!_" sang Sarah.

"_We got the spirit, you go to hear it, under the sea!_" sang Alex.

"_The newt play the flute, the carp play the harp, the plaice play the bass, and they soundin's harp!_" sang Sebastian.

Little did they know, Flounder was swimming through the chaos, eventually getting to Ariel and whispering in her ear. The two swam away and even the trio didn't notice. Soon, the song began coming to an end and the trio were still jamming with the other fish.

"_Each little clam here, know how to jam here, under the sea! Each little slug here, cuttin' a rug here, under the sea! Each little snail here, know how to wail here._" sang Sebastian.

"_That's why it's hotter," _sang Ken.

"_Under the water!_" sang Alex.

"_Down in the muck here!_" sang Sarah!

"_Under the sea!_" they all sang before posing at Ariel, who was no longer there.

"Ariel?" wondered Sebastian. The fish swam away and Sebastian looked down and sighed. "Someone's got to nail that girls fin to the floor."

"Sebastian!" yelled a voice. It turned out to be a small seahorse. "Sebastian, I got with news from the sea king!"

"The sea king?"

"He wants to see you right away, uh, something about Ariel!" he said before swimming off.

"Ah!"" shrieked the crab. "He knows!"

"He can't know!" said Alex. "Just... don't say anything and we will all be good."

"All right," said Sebastian as he calmed down. "You three, go to the grotto. Ariel is sure to be there."

They nodded and headed there quickly. When they arrived, they saw Ariel happily spinning around and admiring a statue of the handsome man from the ship.

"Ariel?" said Alex.

"Friends! Doesn't it look just like him? Even has his eyes!" she swam over and gave Alex a kiss on the cheek, just from the sheer excitement.

Ken chuckled as Sarah turned her head. Alex gave a huge shade of red and scratched his head. That all changed when they noticed someone had just arrived. In fact, two had arrived: King Triton and Sebastian, who hid behind him.

"Daddy!" shouted Ariel in horror.

"I consider myself a reasonable Merman. I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed."

"But daddy-"

"Is it true you stop a human from drowning?"

"Daddy, I had to-"

"Contact between the human world and the Merworld is extremely forbidden. Ariel you know that, everyone knows that!"

"He would've died!" protested Ariel.

"One less human to worry about!"

"You don't even know him!"

"Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Spineless, savage, harpooning fish eaters! Incapable of any feelin-"

"DADDY I LOVE HIM!" she quickly shut her mouth and the trio backed away. Sebastian grew scared.

"No..." said King Triton. "Have you lost your senses completely?! He's a human, you're a mermaid!"

"I don't care!"

"King Triton-" started Ken.

"And you three!" he shouted, pointing his trident at them. "Didn't I say I wanted you gone?"

"Your Majesty, Heartless are still around and we haven't found the Worlds Keyhole. We ain't leaving until everything is sorted out!" Sarah admired Ken and his attitude.

"Oh, so help me!" shouted King Triton. "I am going to get through to you all!" his trident began to glow. "And if this is the only way... SO BE IT!"

Using his glowing trident, he began destroying everything in the grotto, including the statue of the handsome man. When it was all over, Ariel laid down and began sobbing heavily. King Triton regretted it all and sulked away. Sebastian, Flounder, and the trio moved slowly to Ariel.

"Ariel, we're sorry-" said Alex.

"Just go away." she sobbed.

He frowned and all five of them left the grotto without another word. Outside, they came to attention as Darkness swarmed in front of them and the rage from King Triton became a Heartless. Drawing their weapons, the trio darted to the shadowy enemy and attacked. In no time, the Heartless was gone, disappearing into the air.

Sebastian and Flounder came from hiding and looked relieved. Ken pointed out that Ariel was leaving with two blueish gray eels. Sebastian led the way and was near Ariel.

"Ariel, where are you going with this riffraff?"

"I'm going to see Ursula."

"No! No, she's a demon, she's a monster!"

"Why don't you tell my father, you're good at that!"

Sebastian drew back and looked to Flounder.

"Who's Ursula?" asked Alex.

"She's a Sea Witch!" said Flounder.

"King Triton had her exiled a long time ago. Still, that doesn't stop her from causing mayhem for Atlantica once in a while."

"And those two eels?" asked Sarah.

"Jetsom and Flotsom, her minions." said Flounder. "They're bad news."

"Come on!" said Sebastian. "We better follow them before its too late."

Swimming through the gloomiest parts of the sea, the eventually came to a large skeleton of an unknown animal and carefully ventured inside. Below them were brown creatures that looked uglier then anything they ever seen. The group eventually came to a room and heard Ariel talking to a female octopus creature with blue skin and white hair, who was singing and talking about turning Ariel human.

"No Ariel!" said Sebastian, but he and Flounder were silenced by the eels.

"We got this!" said Alex as he and his friends drew their Keyblades.

The witch snapped her fingers and the trio were tied up by dark tentacles, preventing them from using their weapons.

"Have we got a deal?" Ursula asked Ariel.

"If I become human... I'll never be with my father or sisters again."

"That's right, but you'll have your man." she laughed. And there is only one thing I want from you: Your voice."

"My voice?"

"You got it. No more talking, singing, zip!"

"But-"

"You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Hah!" she began singing again. "_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber. They think a girl who gossips is a bore! Yes, on land its much preferred for ladies not to say a word. And after all dear, what is idle prattle for? Come on, they''re not all impressed with conversation. True gentlemen avoid it when they can._"

She kept on going, putting potions in her cauldron and making crazier explosions from different colors. Eventually, she made a golden contract appear in front of Ariel, who looked to the trio. They shook their heads no, but Ariel was selfish and signed it. Ursula clutched it in her hand and began the words. When she was done, green hands appeared and took Ariel's voice from her throat and into Ursula's shell that she kept around her neck. The tentacles let go just as Ariel began transforming.

The trio went after Ursula, but Ariel needed more help. Alex and Ken took her arms and began swimming fast toward the surface, trying to get Ariel to the surface so she could breath now that she was human. They made it without a second to spare and carried her to the shore of a castle.

*I'm not sure if any of you noticed, but this first trilogy is focusing (minor) on Alex, who's Darkness keeps on growing. By the end of the third story, his transformation will be complete, but I'm not saying whether he accepts the Darkness or dispels it.

*If you haven't noticed, I made each of the Atlantica chapters longer because I started before the "Part of your World" song and am ending after Ursula's defeat. Stay tuned for the 3rd and final part of Atlantica! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite!


	12. Chapter 12 - Atlantica Part 3

Chapter 12 – Atlantica Part 3

When they got to the shore, it was daytime. Ariel was leaning against a rock and everyone was tired from traveling so far. She looked dazed, but quickly came to her senses. Lifting her newly formed human leg, she wiggled her toes and smiled cheerfully.

"Well, look what the kelp fish dragged in!" shouted Scuttle as he flew down onto Ariel's leg. "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different about you. It's your hairdo right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?"

"Dinglehopper?" Ken whispered to Sarah, but she shrugged.

"New seashells?" Scuttle guessed. Ariel bit her lip, trying not to laugh. Her leg shook so to give Scuttle the hint. "Now, I know if I stand here long enough-"

"SHE'S GOT LEGS YOU IDIOT!" shouted Sebastian. "She traded her fins to the sea witch and got legs, jeez man!" he said, annoyed as Scuttle flew down to him.

As Flounder began explaining about the kiss and three days, she started to stand. Sarah closed the eyes of Ken and Alex, who protested. When they heard a splash, they saw that Ariel had fallen, not having gotten used to her legs.

"Just look at her! On legs! Human legs!" shouted Sebastian. "My nerves a shock! What would her father say? I'll tell you what her father'd say. He'd say he's gonna kill himself a crab that's what her father'd say!"

After much whimpering from Ariel, Sebastian decided tog o along with this. Scuttle flew around and found a tarp that she could use as clothes. Within a few minutes, she was dressed, but it wasn't what one would expect. It had the smell of kelp on it and kinda made it look disgusting. When they heard a dog barking and approaching, they all hid, but Ariel hid on top of a rock.

They watched as Ariel got along with the handsome man, who turned out to be a prince. They left without another word. With Sebastian gone, it was only the trio, Flounder, and Scuttle. By the night time of the second day, Prince Eric and Ariel were cruising on a small boat in what looked like some swamp. The trio were hanging out near a tree a bit away as Flounder and Scuttle talked.

"One day left!" said Scuttle. "And that boy hasn't puckered up once. This calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation." he flew to a tree branch where he began singing the way a seagull sings. It was less then pleasant.

"Jeez!" said Ken. "Someone should put him out of his misery."

In the distance, they began to hear the sound of soft music playing and Sebastian was singing.

"_There ya see her, sitting there across the way. She ain't got a lot to say, but there's something about her. If you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you gotta kiss the girl. Yes, you want her. Look at her you know you do. Possible she wants you too. There is one way to ask her. It don't take a word, not to sing a word. Go on and kiss the girl."_

The trio began swimming toward them, wanting to get in on the singing. When fish began surrounding the boat and squirting water, ti got intense. As they sat there singing, Scuttle flew in between them and wanted to join in, but Ken grabbed his beak and shut him up.

"_Sha la la la la la, float along, listen to the song. The song say kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la, music play. Do what the music say. You wanna kiss the girl. You've got to kiss the girl. Why don't you kiss the girl. You gotta kiss the girl."_

"_Go on and-!_" sang Ken as he strangled Scuttle as Ariel and Eric got close.

"_kiss the girl!_"

Before they could touch lips, the boat was knocked over and they both fell in, ruining the mood. Ken slapped his head and shook it in disbelief. Many of the animals flew or swam away. Eric helped Ariel and the trio could faintly see the eels Flotsom and Jetsom chuckling as they swam away. They knew telling Sebastian wouldn't change anything, so they kept quiet.

By the next evening, they were near Ariel as she sat on the dock, sobbing heavily. They didn't understand much, but were told that a strange woman had arrived and could sing just like Ariel. Alex had suspicions, but didn't act on them. Flounder tried to comfort his friend, but it was useless.

"Ariel!" shouted a voice. "Ariel!" it turned out to be Scuttle and he was gasping for air as he landed. "I was flying! Well, of course I was flying. I saw the watc-the witch was looking in the mirror and singing with a stolen set of pipes." he grabbed Sebastian. "Do you hear what I'm tellin' ya? The Prince is marrying the sea witch in disguise!"

"Are you sure about this?" asked Sebastian.

"Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it's important!"

"What are we gonna do?" asked Ken.

Ariel's mouth dropped and she looked to the ship that was sailing away. This was her only chance at a happy ending. She dove into the water and Sebastian began planning. He clawed a rope that was holding up barrels. One floated to Ariel and she grabbed it.

"Ariel, grab onto that! Flounder, you get her to that ship as fast as your fins can carry you!"

"I'll try!" said Flounder as he got a hold of the rope and started pulling.

"Ken, Alex, Sarah!" he shouted. "You three need to swim to that ship and take out its engines so Ariel can catch up."

"Right!" said Ken as he and his friends dove back into the water, jetting toward the ship.

When they got there, they shined their Keyblades and began attacking the rudder. With it gone, the ship stopped. As they got to the surface, they saw Sebastian swim past them and addressed him.

"We stopped the engines!" said Alex. "What now?"

"Follow me! We got to warn the sea king!"

"Right!"

When they got to King Triton, he was both angry and upset.

"Sebastian, where is Ariel?"

He then explained the story to King Triton, was grew furious.

"I knew it! That sea witch is up to no good again! And Ariel is right in the middle of it."

"And her three days are up, sir!" said Sarah. "Ursula is bound to get her, so we need to stop her before it happens!"

"I agree. I didn't trust you three at first, but you have earned my trust. Maybe the Keyblade isn't a tool of destruction after all. It depends on who uses it."

King Triton, Sebastian, and the trio quickly made way to the ship, but were halted when they saw Ursula forcing Ariel, who was now a mermaid again, away by her wrist.

"Ursula, stop!" said King Triton as he pointed his trident at the witch.

"King Triton, how are you?" she chuckled.

"Let her go!"

"NOW!" shouted the trio as they shined their Keyblades.

"Not a chance Triton, she's mine now!" she showed him the contract. "We have a deal, see?"

"Daddy, I-I'm sorry!" Ariel pleaded. "I didn't mean too." Triton blasted the contract with his trident, but it did nothing.

"You see?" laughed Ursula. "The contract's binding! Nothing can destroy it. Not even you." she began thinking. "Of course, I've always been a girl to bargain. The daughter of the sea king is a very precious commodity. I might make an exchange for someone even better." Triton looked at his daughter, who was forming into the brown ugly creature. "Do we have a deal?"

"Don't do it!" said Ken.

"To protect my daughter... I must." admitted King Triton.

Triton used his trident and signed it.

"It's done then!" shouted Ursula as he was quickly transformed instead of Ariel

She picked up the crown and Trident and laughed hysterically.

"You monster!" shouted Ariel as she jolted to Ursula and fought.

"Don't to with me your brat or I'll-AHH!"

She was hit by a spear thrown by Prince Eric.

"Eric!" said Sarah.

"After him!" Ursula told Jetsom and Flotsom.

The two went for Eric, but were blocked by the trio.

"Eric, go!" shouted Ken. Eric nodded and swam up.

"You will pay!" said Jetsom.

"Very dearly!" said Flotsom.

Ken and Sarah aimed their Keyblades at them and with a string of magic, they were both destroyed. Ursula saw this and grew very angry. Using her new power, she grew in size until her entire body was out of the water.

"Now, I am ruler of all the ocean!" shouted giant Ursula.

Darkness began surrounding her and her Trident turned into the Trident of Darkness. Swishing it around, the trio managed to dodge it. They used Light at her and it was effective, but it also agitated her. Ken took the Summon Charm out an cast it.

"Flubber!" he shouted. A small green blob appeared in his hand and looked at him. "We need to get up high. Can you help?"

The blob nodded its head and split into three Flubbers. Equipping itself onto their tails, they jumped high into the air, easily at Ursula's face. Using it to their advantage, they slashed at her face, which did great damage. Alex landed back into the water and jumped to Ursula's hand. With one swipe, he hurt her and she dropped the trident.

"No! It's not possible! I am all powerful!"

"It's over Ursula." said Alex.

Using the power of Light, they shined their Keyblades at the trident, causing it to glow and produced shot of powerful light, hitting Ursula and destroying her for good. When it was all over, Alex went down and comforted Ariel.

"Ariel? You okay?"

"I'm fine Alex. How's Eric?"

"Oh..." he said in disbelief. "He's fine."

"Well," she said, smiling and knowing how he felt. "I can tell you like me. I mean, really like me."

"You can?"

"Yes, silly. Truth is, I love Eric and that won't change. I will always be your friend thigh." she said, kissing his cheek.

When they other got there, Alex was depressed and happy at the same time. King Triton had transformed back to his Merman form and was happy to get his crown and trident back. When going to his daughter, his trident glowed again. Doing the normal routine, Alex locked the World's Keyhole.

"It's time for us to move on." said Sarah.

"Oh, you do?" asked a saddened Ariel.

"We wish you well in your travels." said Sebastian.

"Visit us sometime, okay?" said Flounder.

"We sure will." smiled Ken

They beeped their watches and were back in the Gummi Ship. Alex was still sad, but accepted it.

"Remember what Merlin said?" said Ken. "Love is a mysterious thing."

"Yeah..." said Alex quietly.

They blaste doff and soon came to a World with a giant white castle and the whole world was covered in snow with a small grassy area near the west. What awaited them in this new World?


	13. Chapter 13 - Narnia Part 1

Chapter 13 – Narnia Part 1

When their feet landed in the new land, they stepped into snow. Pure, majestic, white snow. The trees, rocks, and plants were covered in it. From far away, they could see mountains filled with the white stuff. Still, they were in their normal traveling clothes, but they felt no chill or coldness.

"Must be the magical clothes." suggested Ken. "But I have a better question."

"Yeah, where's Alex?" asked Sarah.

Far away in a great white castle, Alex stepped into the courtyard of the building. Around him was statues of creatures unknown to him. There were half bull-half humans, half goat-half humans, small animals, and a few humans with swords.

"Where am I?" he wondered.

As he said that, five black wolves jumped out of nowhere and surrounded him. One of them looked older and more vicious. That was when the wolf began laughing.

"You don't know where you are, do ya? Hear that boys, the poor boy doesn't know where he is!" the other wolves laughed.

"A wolf that can talk?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's it to ya, human?" said the wolf as it licked his lips.

"When do we eat him, boss?" asked one of the wolves.

"When the Queen says we can." said the older wolf.

"Where am I?" Alex asked again.

"You're at the palace of the White Witch, the Queen of Narnia." said another wolf.

"Yes..." agreed the older wolf. "Another human is with her at this moment. Come with us and we'll take you to her."

"If I refuse?" asked Alex as he drew his Keyblade.

"What are you gonna do? Take out all five of us?" laughed the older wolf. "We can attack you without you realizing it."

"Fine," he said, after giving it some thought. He followed the wolves into the castle.

As they went up icy stairs, he couldn't but admire where he was. The castle looked beautiful, being made of ice. Some of the wolves eyed him and licked their lips. He gulped and kept his nerves. When they reached a large room, they saw a woman dressed in white talking down to a small 9 or 10 year old boy as a small man watched. A white wolf came out of the room, after waiting for a while.

"HOW DARE YOU COME ALONE?!" she yelled.

"I-I tried!" said the boy.

"Edmund, I ask so little of you."

"They just don't listen to me!"

"You couldn't even do th-." she stopped when she saw the wolves with Alex. "What do you want?"

"My Queen," bowed the older wolf. "This... 'human' stumbled upon your castle. What shall we do with him?"

"Human?" she asked. "Is this the brother you spoke about, Edmund?"

"N-No," said the boy named Edmund. "I've never seen him before."

The White Witch stepped forward.

"What is your name, boy?"

"Alex,"

"Why have you come to my land?"

"I just... appeared here, your Majesty."

"Appeared here? What, by magic?"

"Somewhat," he laughed weakly.

"Was this the work of Aslan?"

"Who?"

"Wolves, leave the room. Wait for my orders." the wolves bowed as she made her command. "You truly are not or Narnia, are you? You come from a far away place, like Edmund?"

"Yeah,"

"Maybe you can help me with something. Edmund is going to be King one day and his brother and sisters are going to be his servants. Retrieve them for me and I will pay you handsomely."

"B-But I did bring them halfway!" shouted Edmund. "They're at the little house at the dam with the Beavers."

"Well," she said turning to him. "Maybe you're not a total loss, after all... are you?" she walked to Alex and placed her cold hand on his shoulder. "Maugrim?" The white wolf and the other black wolves came to her.

"Yes, your Majesty?" answered the white wolf.

"Bring me the children."

The wolf howled and he and his wolf pack charged out of the castle, beginning the hunt. She called for her small minion.

"Yes, your Majesty?" answered the small man.

"Take Edmund to get some food. I want to speak to Alex... alone."

When the man took Edmund away, the White Witch wrapped an arm around Alex and began walking with him. Meanwhile, Ken and Sarah were walking the forest until day light appeared. As they traveled, they were approached by a 14 year old boy, a 13 year old girl, a 8 year old girl, and two beavers.

"I say, who are you?" asked the male beaver.

"Ah!" shrieked Sarah. "It talks!"

"What'd you expect a beaver to do? Dance around?"

"Enough," said the older boy. "I'm Peter. These are my sisters Lucy and Susan. And finally, this is Mr and Mrs Beaver."

"Pleasure," said Ken. "I'm Ken and this is Sarah. We did have a third guy, but he vanished when we got here."

"What's his name?" asked the oldest sister, Susan.

"Alex,"

"Never heard of him." said Lucy. "But we have to get out of here! Wolves are coming after us!"

"We'll join you. Looks like bows and swords won't be enough." said Sarah as her Keyblade appeared.

"Impressive," said Mrs. Beaver. "Let's go!"

As she said that, shadows appeared and Soldier, Large Body, and Dire Plant Heartless showed. They drew their Keyblades and attacked. When it was over, the two gloated without breaking a sweat.

"What were those things?" asked Lucy.

"Heartless," said Ken.

"Never seen creatures like that before." said Mr. Beaver. "Not especially in Narnia."

"Don't worry. If more come, we'll help!"

"Your company would be most appreciated." said Susan. Peter was unsure, but let them tag along anyway.

Later, after slaying some more Heartless, they came to a river, which came down from a frozen waterfall. The river itself was frozen over, but was cracking apart every second. Peter looked around and stepped on the ice, but it hissed at him, breaking apart even more.

"Wait, maybe I should go first." said Mr. Beaver.

"Maybe you should." admitted Peter.

"Are you sure?" asked Ken.

"Lad, this ice will break if heavy creatures like you go on it. I'm light as a feather." said Mr. Beaver

"Surrrrre you are." said Mrs. Beaver.

As Mr. Beaver began tiptoeing across the icy river, Mrs. Beaver made comments about him getting second helping, because the ice started cracking. Peter had the others start to tread, but to do it slowly. As they moved, the ice cracked even more, causing it to break apart. When they got halfway across, Lucy looked up.

"Oh no!" she shrieked.

They all looked to see a pack of wolves coming after them. When they reached the mid point of the river, they had their backs to the river and wolves. Peter drew his sword, but the wolf just laughed.

"Put that down boy. Someone could get hurt."

"Then try us!" said Ken as he and Sarah got in front and shined their Keyblades.

"So, you guys too, eh?" he laughed.

"'Us too'?" wondered Sarah.

"You saw Alex?!"

"Some human had the same thing. He's with the Queen, now. Along with that pesky boy."

"Stay back!" shouted Peter, who got in front.

"Leave now while you can and your brother leaves with you."

"Ken, Sarah, Peter!" shouted Susan. "We need to head back!"

"Smart girl," laughed the wolf. "This isn't your war. All my Queen wants is for you to take your family and go."

"Just because a man in a red cat gives you a sword, that doesn't make you a hero!" shouted Susan again.

"What's it gonna be, Son of Adam?" asked the wolf.

"Look!" said Lucy.

They looked up to see the frozen waterfall begin to break. Water began spewing out and they knew it was best to get out of the way. When Peter cut part of the ice underneath them, the waterfall began erupting. They all held onto the patch of ice they were on and prepared. The water took the wolves, the Beavers dove into the water, and the group began riding on the ice.

Within a few seconds, the Beavers pushed the ice to the land and they got off it, soaking wet. When Ken made sure they were all all right, Mrs. Beaver made a comment that the coat were no longer needed. They saw a branch growing flowers, which was odd.

"Flowers in the winter?" asked Sarah.

"A sign of Aslan's return!" said Mr. Beaver.

"Who?" asked Ken.

"The true King of Narnia!"

"Come on, let's go." said Peter, who started walking ahead.

The Beavers, Lucy, Susan, and the trio followed until it became green and warm. Meanwhile, the White Queen, the minion, Alex, and Edmund overlooked the rushing waterfall and river from atop. The Witch was growing mad.

"Your Majesty!" said the voice of the lead wolf. One of his wolves was carrying a red fox. "We found the traitor!" the wolf dropped the fox.

"Ah. Nice of you to drop in." said the White Witch. "You were so helpful to my wolves last night. Perhaps you can help me now."

"Forgive me, your Majesty." said the fox.

"Oh, don't waste time with flattery!" she shouted.

"Not to seem rude, but I wasn't talking to you."

The Witch and Alex looked at Edmund, who was still dumbfounded. She stepped forward and aimed her staff at the fox.

"Where are they headed?" the fox did not answer. She rose her staff, but Edmund intervened.

"Wait! The beaver said something about a Stone Table a-a-and that Aslan has an army there."

"An Army?" she smiled before staring at the fox. "Thank you Edmund. I'm glad this creature got to see some honesty... before he dies!" before he could react, her staff shot a blast and froze the fox in his place.

Alex gulped at this sight. She slapped Edmund, which made Alex mad. The Witch took notice of this. Before she said anything, Large Body Heartless appeared and threatened everyone. Alex drew his Keyblade and eliminated them, easing the pleasure of the Queen.

"Impressive, Alex. Maybe you could be useful in my plans to destroy Aslan."

"Maybe..." he said glumly.

"Think about whose side you're on, boys. Mine..." she pointed to the fox statue. "or theirs." she moved away from them both and addressed her wolves. "Go on ahead. Gather the faithful. If it's a war Aslan wants... it's a war he shall get!"

*Note: Please, if you are gonna make comments about how these Worlds are the movies themselves, please don't point it out. I made these Chapters this way so to separate it from the video game series. If you don't like the way I am doing the Worlds, please read something else. Thank you. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow :)


	14. Chapter 14 - Narnia Part 2

Chapter 14 – Narnia Part 2

The group kept on walking until they came upon a large encampment, filled with all sorts of magical creatures, animals, red tents, and high mountains. Up above, a Centaur was blowing the horn for their arrival, which was odd for them all. Going through the camp, eyes began wandering and they felt so weird.

"Why are they staring?" asked Ken.

"Maybe they find you funny." Lucy said to Ken.

Peter grinned as did Sarah. They finally reached the head of the camp, where a larger tent rested. Peter drew his sword and held it high to the Centaur that stood on their path.

"We have come to see Aslan!"

Murmurs gathered around the, then everyone began bowing. Ken shrugged his shoulders. Then, coming out of the tent, was a massive lion, his mane all filled with hair, his appearance looking menacing. Ken gulped as he lowered to the ground, bowing. Sarah, the Beavers, and the children followed.

"Welcome Peter, Son of Adam." started Aslan. "Welcome Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. And welcome you Beavers. You have my thanks." he looked at Ken and Sarah. "And who might you two be? I doubt you are the children of the prophecy."

"I am Ken, and this is Sarah."

"Then you are not the ones that will take the throne."

"I understand. We want to help you fight against the White Witch and the Heartless."

"I see." Aslan smiled. "I always look for those who wish to help. Welcome to my army, Ken and Sarah. May your Keyblades help us all. And may they destroy the black creatures called Heartless."

"How-?"

"I know a lot of things. Like how your friend Alex is with the White Witch this very second. She may have changed him, but do not fret. His time to decide his actions has not come yet."

"We will try not to disappoint you, mighty Aslan." said Sarah. Aslan chuckled., but it turned to frown.

"Children, where is the fourth?"

"That's why we're here sir." said Peter. "We need your help."

"We had a little trouble along the way." said Susan. "Our brothers been captured by the White Witch."

"Captured?" asked Aslan. "How could this happen?"

"He betrayed them, your Majesty." said Mr. Beaver.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" shouted a Centaur.

"Peace, Oreius." Aslan said to the Centaur.

"I'm sure there's an explanation." said Ken.

"I agree, Ken. There must some reasonable reason Edmund betrayed us all." said Aslan.

"It's my fault, really." said Peter. Susan looked at him. "I was too hard on him."

"We all were." said Susan

"Sir, he's our brother." said Lucy.

"I know, dear one." smiled Aslan. "But that makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder then you think."

Later, Peter and Ken overlooked the vast camp and looked at the distance.

"So, where do you come from?" asked Peter.

"Oh, a place where war is normal." answered Ken.

"Yeah, I agree. Same with me. My home is in the middle of World War II."

"So, how'd you guys get here?"

"We were running away from this mean old lady and hid in the wardrobe. That's how we ended up here in Narnia."

"Wonder how this place came to be. And maybe what that place is in the distance."

"That is Castle Cair Paravel," said Aslan, who was walked to them. "the castle of the four thrones. In one of which, you will sit Peter... as High King."

"King? Oh, lucky you." smirked Ken. Peter looked down and frowned.

"You doubt the prophecy?"

"No," said Peter. "That's just it. Aslan, I'm not what you all think I am."

"Peter Pevensie, formerly of Finchley." stated the lion. "Beaver also mentioned that you planned on turning him into a hat."

"Really?!" laughed Ken. Even Peter and Aslan chuckled.

"Peter, there is a Deep Magic, more powerful then any of us, that rules over all of Narnia." said Aslan. "It defines right from wrong, and governs all of our destinies. Yours... Ken's... mine."

"But I couldn't even protect my own family." shouted Peter.

"You've brought them safely this far."

"Not all of them."

"Peter, I will do all I can to help your brother," he looked to Ken. "and to help Alex," he turned back to Peter. "but I need you to consider what I ask of you. I, too, want my family safe."

In a dark part of the woods, the White Witch had Edmund tied up. She knew Alex was more loyal to her, so she had him stand guard with her other minion. The small man was sleeping by a nearby tree while Alex paced back and forth, guarding over Edmund.

"I'm sorry Edmund." said Alex. "I didn't want any of this. The Witch saw the Darkness inside me. She knows that it is growing and promised to dispel it. Truthfully, I didn't trust her, but her power is beyond anything I've ever seen. Even my Keyblade alone won't be enough to destroy her. I wish I could help..."

In a small creek near the camp, Susan, Lucy, and Sarah were walking. Lucy stopped them and looked up at her sister.

"We should bring mum back a trunk full of clothes! She'd like that."

"If we ever get back." said Susan solemnly. Lucy frowned. "I'm sorry I'm like that. We used to have fun together, didn't we?"

"Yes," said Lucy. "Before you got boring." she laughed.

"Oh, really?" Even Sarah giggled a little bit.

Susan splashed her sister with some water from the creek. It turned into a small water fight between the two sisters. When some water got on Sarah, they stopped and smiled. Now, it was a three way water fight between them all. When Susan went up to the bank to get a towel, she removed it and saw a wolf barking at her. Susan backed off and Sarah went to the front, extending an arm to protect them.

"Please don't try to run." said the wolf. "We're tired."

"And we prefer to kill you quickly." said another wolf, who came from the same direction.

Susan tried to blind them with the sheet, but it didn't work. Sarah shined her Keyblade and fought against the wolves while Susan and Lucy went for the horn to alert the others. The girls climbed into a tree as Sarah fought them off. It wasn't until they started glowing in black that she got worried. The wolves had transformed into Heartless and they looked even uglier.

Ken, Aslan, Peter, and others came into the scene. When Ken shined his Keyblade, he helped out Sarah. The two Heartless Wolves were gone, but their real bodies laid there, dead. They looked and saw a third wolf whimpering and running off.

"Follow him." Aslan told the lead Centaur. "He'll lead you to Edmund and Alex."

The Centaur nodded and a group began following the wolf. The girls came down from the tree and hugged Peter, who was happy that they weren't hurt. Aslan walked over to Ken and Sarah.

"I thank you for saving the children."

"No problem Aslan. I'm sure they would've done the same for us." said Ken.

"Peter," Aslan said, looking to Peter. "Clean your sword."

Peter had slain a few wolf Heartless before they had arrived, proving his worth to Ken and Aslan. He bowed to Aslan, who put his paw on his shoulder and then let go.

"Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, Knight of Narnia."

Peter rose and looked at his sisters and the duo. Ken gave him a thumbs up. At the Witch's camp, the minions were hard at work, making their weapons and armor, when Alex heard a noise. A wolf came running through, followed by Centaurs, Fauns, Leopards, and Satyrs. They killed most of the Witches enemies and tied up her main minion where Edmund was.

"Are you Alex and Edmund?" asked the Centaur. They both nodded. "Aslan wished to see you both."

Later, Ken, Sarah, and the children left the tents to see that Aslan was conversing with Edmund and Alex on top of a rock. Lucy shouted his name, but Peter stopped her. Aslan and Edmund turned their heads, not saying a word. Ken and Peter both knew that now wasn't the time to celebrate their return.

When they both left, they did not speak to one another. Aslan shortly followed. When they went to their groups, Ken and Sarah gave Alex a hug, but the children did not open their arms to their brother. Aslan stood between them both.

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to them about the past." he said before leaving.

"Hello..." said Edmund quietly to his family.

Lucy moved forward and hugged him. Susan followed soon after.

"I'm a little tired." said Edmund.

"Then get some sleep." said Peter. As Edmund left, Peter smiled. "And Edmund? Try not to wander off."

Edmund smiled and went into a tent, bent on getting sleep. Later, Ken, Alex, and Sarah were eating with the children when Peter was talking about them packing up and leaving.

"I promised mum I keep you all safe." said Peter. "But that doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help."

"But they need us." said Lucy. "All seven of us." she looked to the trio. "You will help, won't you?"

"You bet!" said Ken.

"See?"

"It's too dangerous!" said Peter. "You almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed!"

"Which is why we have to stay." said Edmund. "Me and Alex have seen what the White Witch can do. And... I've helped her do it. We can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

"I suppose that's it then." said Susan as she stood up.

"Where you going?" asked Sarah.

"To get in some practice." she said, taking her bow and arrows.

Later, as the group was training, Mr. Beaver came around and told them that the Witch had demanded a meeting with Aslan and that she was on her way there. When they got back to the camp, the Witch was walking to Aslan.

"You have a few traitors in your midst, Aslan."

"No. Only one. Alex did not know where he was or who he was with. And Edmund's offense was not against you."

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?"

"Do NOT cite the Deep magic to me, Witch! I was there when it was written." roared Aslan.

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property."

Peter drew his sword as did the trio.

"Try and take him them!" shouted Alex.

"Alex... such a loss. We would have worked well together."

"Bite me!"

She chuckled as she looked at Peter.

"Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right... little King?" she looked at Aslan. "Aslan knows that unless I have blood, as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water! That boy will die on the Stone Table... as in tradition. You dare not refuse me Aslan."

"Enough," said Aslan. "I shall talk with you alone."

After a fair amount of time in the tent, the Witch Witch and Aslan came out. Everyone jumped to their feet.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood." announced Aslan.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" asked the Witch.

Aslan roared loudly at her, causing her to quickly leave with her minions. Everyone cheered for Aslan and Edmund, but Aslan himself did not feel like celebrating as he went back into his tent, catching the eye of a worried Lucy.


End file.
